Levy
Summary The 'Ever-Curious' Levy(레비, "Lebi" ) is a D-Rank Regular that has arrived at the Last Station to kill the regulars on the train from the orders of their sponsors of the Zahard's Army. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, likely Low 7-B with Shinsoo Name: Levy, The 'Ever-Curious' Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Probably hundreds of years) Classification: Human (?), D-Rank Regular, Spell Caster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-High only in Hair form), Intangibility (In Hair form), Immortality (Type 3), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Fire Manipulation (Can generate, create and manipulate purple flames that have deadly characteristics), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Limited Transmutation (Able to transmute just his own body into hair), Magic Teleportation, Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs), Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Magic, Curse Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Using an curse Levy can cast mysterious question mark like figures over the opponent's neck ultimately leading to suffocation), Soul Manipulation (Deathly Blizzard is capable of affecting the soul of his opponent), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Corruption (Type 3) and Death Inducement (Deathly Blizzard is able to corrupt the target's soul and force them to commit suicide), Durability Negation (His spells and curses ignore the conventional durability), Hair Manipulation (Able to control his own body, which is made of hair and is able to disperse it), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Not shown to fight in close combat), likely Small City level with Shinsoo (Forced an casual Baam to retreat with his attack). The most of his abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: '''Likely '''Relativistic (Almost blitzed an casual Baam with his shinsoo attack and reacted in time to an attack of the same) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: '''Likely '''Small City level (Tanked an direct an casual Baam attack without any notable injury) Hair Dispersion and Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High (He felt no tiredness after Baam hit him) Range: Standard melee range. At least Thousands of Meters to some Kilometers with Shinsoo and Curses Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (He claims his companions have already become Rankers while he stayed a regular, which means that he should have hundreds of years of experience in the Tower) Weaknesses: In order for his curse to work, he must ask a question and seem a little overconfident in his abilities, can't use the question mark curse on two people at once Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spells and Curses: Levy seems to be quite experienced and strong when it comes to these categories, being able to end up killing his opponents instantaneously with curses and using spells to aid him in combat. IMG_20190531_111842.jpg|Question Mark Curse (Preparing) IMG_20190531_111903.jpg|Question Mark Curse (Effect) IMG_20190531_131544.jpg|Deathly Blizzard (Preparing) IMG_20190531_131624.jpg|Deathly Blizzard (Effect) IMG_20190531_131637.jpg|Deathly Blizzard (Effect 2) IMG_20190531_131659.jpg|Deathly Blizzard (Effect 3) IMG_20190531_131808.jpg|Hair of An Ancient Saint (Preparing) IMG_20190531_131821.jpg|Hair of An Ancient Saint (Effect) IMG_20190531_131835.jpg|Hair of An Ancient Saint (Effect 2) *'Question Mark Curse:' Using this spell Levy can cast mysterious question mark like figures over the opponent's neck ultimately leading to suffocation in pain. *'Spell - Deathly Blizzard:' A spell that emits a flame that corrupts the target's soul and causes them to commit suicide. *'Spell - Hair of an Ancient Saint:' A spell that causes the caster to turn into hair when cast, enabling an easy escape. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Users Category:Pain Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Hair Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7